


Revoir mes Amis

by ConsultingSorceress



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Feels, Gen, Goodbyes, I Had To, sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingSorceress/pseuds/ConsultingSorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goodbye my friends, and don’t forget – It’s okay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revoir mes Amis

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet I wrote in honor of our princess warrior Allison Argent. Rest in peace, daughter, friend, warrior and hero.   
> In advance, sorry for the feels.

_**Revoir mes Amis** _

They tell you – when you die, you don’t feel anything but peace. How can they know when they have never been dead? There is nothing peaceful about it. You leave your family behind, your friends, lovers, everyone who have ever loved you… I didn’t want this. Yes, I went down fighting and in the arms of person I loved, but there was so much more to life. Things to do, places to see… I wanted to love, to live. It wasn’t my time to go. We are only kids, fighting things that are so much bigger than us.

It’s so empty here. Only whiteness, empty spaces and echoes of long lost souls. It’s lonely with only my thoughts to keep me company. What will my Dad do now? He lost everyone – mom, aunt, me… He didn’t get to say goodbye to any of us. He knows I love him, at least. It’s funny; I said it to him thinking it was him who might go first out of us two. Never really thought it would be like this. He shouldn’t have to plan my funeral. It was supposed to be my wedding, one day.

And Lydia; the one I came to save and I did not do it right. I can almost hear her cries and screams, feel her pain. I wish I was there to wipe her tears away. My heart aches for her, losing a friend like that. All over again.

Isaac, we could have had something if we had more time. After everything he’s been through. After everyone he’s lost. I wanted to be there for him forever. How short that forever was. All those little moments, dances, kisses, touches… lost.

And my dear Scott. Last face to see, last hands that held me, they were those of my first love. It hurt to see pain in his eyes and tears on his face. I never wanted to cause him pain, and yet I did, so many times. I hope Kira finds a way to help him. She’ll be good for him; I could see love in her eyes. He deserves all the love and happiness in this world, even though I couldn’t give that to him.

Maybe I’ll get to see mom and Aunt Kate. I never said goodbye to them. No last I love you, I’ll miss you, thank you. Maybe death wouldn’t be so bad. I’ll be with people I love, with my family.

 

* * *

 

 

It was my birthday today. It was also my funeral. I saw it all. I saw them all dressed in black. People I have never known that well. People I knew very well. And them standing in the first row. Dad, Scott, Isaac, Lydia, Stiles, the whole pack. All of them crying, weeping in silence. Saying their last goodbyes to me.

They say it’s harder for those who stay. For those who have to mourn deaths of people they loved. They have to live on. To move on with their lives. I’ll have it easy, no more worries, no more pain, no more hurting. Surrounded with love and happiness. But for them, pain will be there for a long time. An empty space where I used to be. I remember how it was for me when I lost mom. It was like a big black hole of emptiness and pain right in the center of my chest. And you can never fill it up again, not completely. You’re not the same person ever again.

I would give my life all over again to say them that it will get better. It will never be the same, but after a while it’ll become easier. That I want them to be happy. To live their lives for me. To tell Scott not to give up on love. To tell Lydia that I will always be watching over her. To Stiles, that it was not his fault, to Isaac that he must hold on and never give up. To tell dad that I am with mom, in a better place. To tell all of them how much I love them and that I will miss them all the time.

Goodbye my friends, and don’t forget – It’s okay!

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing but these words is mine.


End file.
